


Ugh

by Urbisa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen, No Beta, The Herald is a dork, Thug Life, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urbisa/pseuds/Urbisa
Summary: Cassandra Pentaghast is relieving a lot of pent-up stress; Who knew rebuilding the Inquistion would be so difficult?





	Ugh

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I threw together, Hope you like it!

Cassandra winced slightly, stopping her drills to stretch her fatigued sword-arm. It had been a… trying couple of days, and the training dummy before her showed it. Looking at the carnage she had absentmindedly inflicted, the Seeker allowed herself a slight, prideful smile. Years of servitude as the Right Hand of the Divine had made her use of force somewhat rarer than when she was young, though it was gratifying to see that her lack of practice had not tarnished her polished skills.

She grunted with slight disgust at herself; pride was not befitting of the Inqui-

A rich laugh cut off Cassandra’s train of thought as she wheeled around to face her amused onlooker, sword blurring round in an arc to find it’s home under the chin of…

“Herald! Please do not sneak up on me like that, someone could’ve gotten hurt” The exasperated Seeker’s words went unnoticed however, as the other woman had already doubled over with laughter in her peripheral vision.

“Cassandra! I didn’t realise watching you train was punishable by death? I’m hurt,” Tys Trevelyan leaned back slightly, a look of mock hurt hovering above a spreading smirk, “Or perhaps this is an assassination? Honestly, I never took you for an assassin Seeker, thought that was more Leftie’s thing, y’know?”

“Sister Leliana has no plans to dispose of you my Lady,” the Herald’s smile was infectious, as Cassandra began to feel her lips curling at the strange conversation “at least, not yet…”

Tys straightened up, looking the smiling Seeker in the eye, “Well, I’ll consider myself warned. I’ve heard tales of the Nightingale’s work before, and I’d really rather not be on the receiving end.” With a wink the noble warrior looked around, her amber eyes scanning over Cullen’s soldiers. It was just gone midday, and the new recruits had been sparring for close to two hours now

“Such determination, such pure grit!” The Herald was enraptured by the fight, a fervent admiration visible in her expression as eyes darted from duel to duel. “I’ve never seen anything like it before; not under any banner…”

“Herald, might I ask your opinion on something?”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, yeah… go for it,” Cassandra’s abruptness had taken the other woman by surprise, that much was clear.

“Did… Did I do the right thing?”

A moment of silence between the two passed Tys stood in deliberation, eyes still trained on the training soldiers.

“Given the circumstances and the alternatives,” the Herald was letting each word hang in the air, feeling out her own thoughts as they coalesced in her mind, “You made the right choice. It wasn’t an easy choice by any means, but it was the right one.”

More silence. About 50 yards away, a young volunteer dropped their shield, flailing to pick it up as the commander berated him from afar, “I… thank you Herald… it’s b-”

“Tys, please.”

“Tys, these last days have been tough. The Chantry’s denouncement, all the death and destruction… what if this were all a mistake? A misguided, floundering attempt to steady a sinking ship?”

“Then we’ll learn to swim,” though the Herald’s words seemed joking, there was a certain warm sincerity behind how she had said them, “and when that fails, we’ll walk along the bottom of the Waking Sea if we have to. Nothing can stop us Cassandra; we’ll find who did all this,” she waved her Marked hand lazily at the Breach, “and you know what we’ll do then?”

Her face turned to hardened stone as she gazed expectantly at the Seeker, brow knitted into a scowl as she waited for a response. Feeling like the nug caught in a dragon’s stare, Cassandra slightly shook her head.

The other woman leaned in, a look of thinly veiled fury wrapped across her umber skin, “When we get our hands on them, we’ll…”

Cassandra could barely breathe. Whether a side-effect of the Mark or something else, the way the Herald was talking kept her attention undivided.

“I’ll…” A long pause, followed, before the Herald, much to Cassandra’s shock began to tear up.

“HeraL- Tys, are you quite alrig-”

“HAHAHAHAHA! Oh Maker, the look on your face!” Trevelyan’s face was screwed into a look of pure joy as she half-screamed, half-laughed at the bewildered Seeker’s expense.

“I… you… _ugh_.”


End file.
